


Yes, Sir. (DarkiplierxReader)

by Naughtyplier



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Beating, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Caning, Choking, Creampie, Deepthroating, Degradation, Doggy Style, F/M, Flogging, Fucking, Growling, Handcuffs, Human Furniture, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Paddling, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sensory Deprivation, Spreader Bars, Squirting, Suspension, Temperature Play, Thick Cock - Freeform, ballgag, bare handed spanking, blindfold, licking clit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyplier/pseuds/Naughtyplier
Summary: What happens when Darkiplier's footrest and drink aren't ready when he comes home from work?





	

Waiting for Dark to get home, I tidy up the place as much as I can. He needs everything to be perfect and clean. Otherwise, well, if you know Dark…you know how he can be.  


As I’m cleaning out the sink, I hear keys in the lock of the door, I turn my head sharply, getting a twinge in my neck as a reminder to what happened three nights ago with my collar and Sir pulling on the leash so much. But I liked it. I get my pleasure from pain. He comes in and I greet him. 

“Hello Sir! How was your day?” He grumbles under his breath and glares at me with his black eyes. I know that look. I did something wrong.

“Hello…what are you doing dressed like that?” I’m wearing sweats and a tank top. He cocks his eyebrow and smirks. “Also where’s my drink and my footrest, hm?” Usually after Dark gets done with work I get his drink ready and am his footrest, and I totally forgot. He likes for me to already be there ready and waiting for him on my hands and knees naked in front of his favorite chair.

“Baby I’m sorry I just got all caught up in housework and I’m sorry I look like such a slob today. I’m so sorry Sir!” He slips his fingers under my collar and pulls harshly, to which I whimper. 

“Well Master will have to wait then won’t he? You know how Master feels when he has to wait, don’t you…” He wanders his fingers down my chest and grabs onto the heart charm on my collar and reads it. “…slut?” Quivering beneath his touch, and the look in his eyes being engraved into my mind, I nod and hurry into the bedroom to strip naked and I come back to see Dark holding a ball gag, handcuffs and a spreader bar. I bite my lip and look down.

“Come slut. Get down on your hands and knees.” I do as he says. He straps the spreader bar to my ankles and puts the ball gag in my mouth, and I whine as he straps it behind my head. He pulls on my collar, causing my head to go back and my bruises under it to ache. “You whine one more time, and Sir will give it to you harder than he did three nights ago.” He smacks my ass with the paddle that he carries around in his back pocket in the apartment and I try to hold back a moan. “Got it?” I nod vigorously and he puts the handcuffs around my wrists and sits in his chair putting his feet up on my back and turns on the TV.

After about two and a half hours, he turns the T.V. off and once he takes his weight off my back I wince in pain and whine. 

“Excuse me. Was that a whine I just heard?” He looks at me, the ball gag covered with drool dripping onto the carpet. “And this mess you’re making…” He grabs the back of my head and pushes it onto the carpet and rubs my face in it. The mild carpet burn I feel makes me cry out loud. He goes and gets the leash from the closet, hooks it on my collar and pulls roughly. I try to keep up but he’s going so fast and I still have the spreader bar around my ankles and the handcuffs around my wrists. He leads me to the basement door, where he takes the spreader bar off. 

“Get up Slut. Dungeon time.” I look at him, hoping he will take some pity on me.

“Mmmmmff!” Is all I can say. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” He smacks me with the paddle again harder than before. “Get down there. NOW.” Once down there, he pins me against a wall and bites the sensitive flesh of my neck and sucks, leaving another hickey. My muffled moans through the ball gag get a bit louder as he reaches behind and takes the gag off.

“This was just to make you shut up while you were my furniture. But now…oooo. Now you are my fuck toy. I want to make you scream my name, slut.” He pulls my hair and tugs on my leash, leading me to the pair of leather suspension cuffs hanging from the ceiling. He takes off the handcuffs in trade for the other ones, takes off the leash and puts a blindfold on me.

“Sir, Sir I’m really sorry about the clothes I was wearing and not being ready for you when you came through the-FUCK!” He grabs a flogger and gets me good on the ass, making me winded for a second.

“What was that? What were you trying to say, kitten?” I sense him coming closer to me as he runs the flogger across my skin slowly, making me tremble. 

“Ahhh! Nothing Sir!” He runs the flogger over my pussy a little bit, making me flinch.

“That’s what I thought.” He hits me in the pussy with the flogger, almost making me cry out. I feel his lips just inches away from mine, I stick my tongue out and lick his lips tentatively, to which his breathing increases. His hands slide over my bruised torso. 

“Mmmmhh! Sir!” He brushes the backs of his fingers over my stomach in short slow strokes.

“Yeah? Does my kitten like that? Does she like when Sir touches her tender swollen skin?” I whimper loudly and clench my fists. 

“Mmmmhh! Yes sir!” I start quiver as I feel his teeth digging into my neck, leaving yet another mark possibly. 

“How hard does my slutty kitten deserve to be beaten tonight?” I pant at his words.

“I-I don’t know Sir. That’s all up to you!”

“You don’t know?” He takes off my blindfold and looks deeply into my eyes, flogging me on the breasts five times, making me wail. “I come home, you’re dressed like a slob, You aren’t ready to be my footrest, nor is my drink ready. Now do you know how hard you deserve it?” 

“V-very hard sir?” He walks over to a cane and picks it up, and strikes me just below the ass, making me jolt forward.

“That’s right. You don’t prepare yourself for my arrival, you get punished. You made Sir angry. And you don’t want to make sir angry now do we, kitten? You want to be treated like a dirty slut, you have to be a good one first. Right?” He canes me 20 more times. 

“Y-yes Sir! I’m sorry Sir! It will never happen again! I promise!” He puts the cane between my legs, signaling me to spread them. I open my legs and he rubs the cane up against my clit, relieving some of my tension finally. I moan out his name, and I see the look of satisfaction on his face.

“That’s right, kitten. Moan my name. I want you to cum so much tonight that you won’t be able to function at all tomorrow. Why don’t we start on that now?” He goes to the box freezer and gets the dildo out that he put in there 3 days ago. 

“Fuck.” I mutter under my breath. He approaches me with it and presses it up against my collarbone, making me gasp. He trails it down my skin, and circles around my nipple with it, making it erect and making me groan as goose bumps take over my entire sore body. He traces over the other nipple and then goes to my stomach, gently rolling over it like a rolling pin. He then kneels down and rubs the ice-cold object against my clit, sending shockwaves of pleasure and pain throughout my body. 

“Sir, Sir please!” 

“Please what kitten?” He takes the dildo and rubs it against the inside of my thighs.

“Please fuck me with it. Please!” I say begging him and clenching my fists, causing the chains on the suspension cuffs to jingle and be taut. 

“You want to be fucked like the dirty little whore you are?” He says starting to insert it.

“Yes sir please! Nnnnnhh!” I beg him. He slides it in all the way, A freezing shock comes over me as he starts fucking me hard with it, making me scream in pleasure as it starts to warm up. My body tenses up and starts shaking. He pulls it out as he knows I’m close and I whine at the loss.

"S-Sir please make me cum! Please!" He takes the cane and strikes me again, making me short of breath and whimpering loudly.

"I will make my slut cum when I want her to cum. Got it?" I breathe in shakily, nodding.

“Yes, Sir.” He takes the paddle out of his pocket again and strikes my ass, causing no reaction. He does it again, and again. No reaction. I will do this to rile him up from time to time. I smirk.

“Why no reaction, kitten?” He says, and strikes me again.

“Maybe you’re not strong enough Sir.” He narrows his black eyes at me, and he grabs my neck and firmly tightens his grip on the sides of my neck.

“Are you saying I’m weak, Kitten?” He says through gritted teeth. Gasping for air, I shake my head and he strikes me once more.

“That’s what I thought.” He presses his body up against mine and kisses my collarbone, nipping at it gently, making me moan loudly. He kisses me softly while scratching his nails down my back deeply, making me wail. I slip my tongue into his mouth and twirl it around as his tongue dances along with mine. I feel his arousal become more apparent. I wrap my legs around his hips, The suspension cuffs the only thing holding me up. Dark glides his hands slowly down my sides and kisses my chest and bites my nipple and spanks my rear and grabs hold of it tightly. 

“I think that’s enough beating for my kitten for now. You got it rough three days ago. I’ll give you a break. I’m feeling forgiving tonight for some reason.” He shrugs, then kisses my neck, along my jawline to my ear and bites it. He grinds against me roughly, biting my neck hard enough to draw blood.

“Nhhhh…Sir, please fuck me?” I grind against him roughly, making him grunt and groan. Dark lowers my legs so I can stand upright and I see a wet spot on the front of his jeans. Oops. He releases me from the cuffs and I slowly lower my arms so I won’t pull anything. 

“Your arms okay Kitten?” I smile at him.

“Yes Sir, they’re fine.” 

“Good.” He pushes me into the box freezer and bends me over, spanking me a few more times. The cold freezer was making my nipples hard and sensitive. Dark licks and kisses down my spine, making me quiver. He then kisses and bites my ass all over, spanking me here and there, making me whimper.

“Oh Dark, please fuck me. I need your cock in me! Please!” Next thing I know I feel his tongue lapping over my clit making me wail out. He scratches his nails down my ass and smacks it hard. 

“That’s sir to you, slut.” I whine at the light sting. He spreads me open and switches between twirling his tongue around my clit and darting it inside my tight wet hole, making me cry out.

“S-sir! Please! I’m sorry I wasn’t ready when you came home tonight! I’m sorry! Please I promise I’ll be a good slave! Please just fuck me!” Dark scratches his nails down my back and growls. He flips me over and sits me on top of the freezer, unzipping his jeans and pulls out his semi hard cock.

“Does your greedy pussy want this kitten? Hm?” He says standing there, looking down on me with a cocked eyebrow and rubbing himself slowly.

“Yes Sir, I do. Please Sir?” He ponders for a moment.

“Hmmm. If you serve me…orally…I will.” 

“Yes Sir!” I leap off the freezer and get down on my knees.

“Mmm. Such a good girl I have.” He runs his fingers through my hair, tugging gently as I twirl my tongue around the tip while groping the shaft slowly. I bob my head a little faster, gradually going down a bit more on his member. His breathing increases and becomes shaky as I plant my lips on the base of his cock and hum on it while gently rolling his balls in my hand, hearing his grunts and groans. He pulls me off his cock by my hair.

“Bend over the freezer kitten.” I do as he says and lean down over it. He grabs my ass tightly with both hands, digging his nails into my sensitive bruised flesh. He glides his cock slowly into me and pumps in and out of me at a leisurely pace, making me gasp and shriek as I feel his whole length in me, hitting just the right spots.

“Ahhh! Sir! M-more please! Faster!” He slaps the outside of my thigh and pumps into me harder while scratching down my sides, leaving scrapes on my skin.

“Mmm, you like that kitten? Is your greedy little pussy getting what it needs?” He pounds me harder as I start screaming and growling at him.

“FUCK! YES MASTER! YES! AHHHH!” 

“Getting fucked like the dirty little whore you are.” He keeps pounding into me as I feel his hand grip the front of my neck and pulling my hair with the other. “Huh? How does that selfish little cunt feel?”

“Ahhh! Fuck! So fucking good, Sir!” Sweat is glistening off of me, some of it dripping over some fresh open cuts from the caning, feeling the intense sting. His entire length thrusting into me, his cock hitting my deep spot every time making me yell incoherent words. My pussy pulsating around his cock as his grunting and moaning getting louder. 

“Sir, can I cum please? I’m really close! Please!” He picks up his pace right after I say that.

“Yes you can cum. Make that greedy cunt cum all over my fat cock, kitten.” I feel my body tense up, my thighs contracting and my pussy squeezing around Sir as I scream and cum hard and squirt all over him and I feel him release his load inside me. I stay there for a second, regaining my composure. Sir pulls out of me and I feel his cum oozing out of me and dripping down my thigh.

“Oooo kitten. Such a good girl I have.” He says while helping me straighten out and turning me around to face him. I wrap my arms around Dark and he reciprocates. He carries me back upstairs and wraps me in a blanket before laying me on the couch.

“Is there anything I can get you kitten?” He smiles while caressing my face.

“Water? And just stay here with me and look at me like I’m the prettiest thing you’ve ever seen until I fall asleep.” He gets up and gets me ice water and sets it on the table and just looks at me smiling.

“This isn’t hard to do at all.” He says and rubs his nose against mine and kisses my cheek.


End file.
